


Longing

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Draco Malfoy, Face Slapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Online Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, S&M, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Switch Draco Malfoy, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry had decided to lie about his age and get a Grindr account in the quarantine boredom and has been in a online relationship with Draco—who had done the same thing—for about a month. Draco is an s&m enthusiast and has been pushing Harry to let him dominate him over FaceTime, promising him he would love it and reasoning that he could back out any time he wants. Harry finally gives in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Longing

Harry was laying on his bed, his head pounding from lack of sleep. It was ten minutes to five O'clock. Before Draco he would be be asleep by four, but Draco was one of those people —whom Harry had previously believed to be mythical— who woke up at at arse O'clock at the morning refreshed from an eight hour sleep after going to bed at a reasonable time the previous night and early in the morning was just the optimum time to FaceTime him as they were the ones only ones awake at both of their home.

His phone buzzed beside him. He got up and grabbed it somehow managing to throw it upward in his haste. Time seemed to slow down for the next few moments as he feared phone will shatter into pieces but it flopped down near the edge of the bed. He snatched it and looked the message after getting the password wrong twice. 

Draco had texted him a simple "Hi"

He replied with a "Good morning sunshine"

"Wyd"

"Thinkin bout u"

"Aww, let's facetime I want to c u"

-+-+-+-+-+ -+-+-+-+-+

Draco looked as pretty as he always did. His hair stuck out in odd curls and shone like threads of gold in the sunlight that was streaming in from huge window behind him while his dark silhouette seemed to emanate pale rays of light, he looked etherous. 

"You look so cute like that, Harry." Draco remarked. 

Harry smiled awkwardly at the compliment. Draco's voice was light, casual, like he was voicing the obvious, not radiating earnestness in the way that his parents' or Sirius' or Remus' does when he tells them about his insecurities and they reassure him by complimenting his positive traits they say he possesses. Yet, Harry didn't quite believe it to be true, for he knew his skin to be as white as printing paper and dark circles—the color of freshly mined nickel— that must have drooped past his cheekbones by now did not compliment that skin tone and his hair was—

His mental list of his possible imperfections was interrupted by Draco's "I want to hurt you so bad."

"Draco." Harry sighed. The guy just didn't give up, their argument over this always left Harry feeling drained. Though, Draco didn't usually make remarks like this early into their conversation.

"Please Harry, I've been thinking about it so much. This is the most intimate thing we can do in this pandemic; everyone can show each other their dicks. Or you can dominate me if you want." Draco had made that offer before, even though that wasn't what Draco wanted the most, he seemed to be willing to settle for it. Harry had it turned it down every time, mostly due to the fact that he didn't know anything about this kind of things and would flounder and embarrass himself as a dom. 

"You can back out any time you want, just shut the computer and leave. It won't affect anything between us if you do." Yeah right, fat chance of that. 

Harry was about to offer his usual refusal but decided fuck it, no harm in trying it. "Alright." he said. 

Draco looked surprised at first and then broke into an angelic smile. He asked Harry "which role do you want?"

"I'd like to be the sub." Draco's smile broadened. 

"Alright, you need to listen to everything I say and address me as sir, understood?"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded. 

"Now, slap your face" Draco's voice was hard and imperious.

Harry slapped his face or at least tried to do so, it made a soft sound and didn't hurt at all and he probably hit his jawline rather than his cheek. 

"Oh come on. Do it again but harder this time, it should make a loud noise." Said Draco. 

Harry tried and failed to slap his face correctly. Feeling frustrated, he looked at the screen to see an impassive Draco looking intently at him. He didn't say anything to Harry, just stared. 

Harry took of his glasses and held his hand the furthest from himself as he could and swung towards his face, loudly backhanding himself. Agony bloomed in his left cheek.

"I couldn't quite see that, keep the laptop on the floor and kneel a metre away from it so that I can see all of you."

Harry did as he was told and Draco asked him to slap himself again. He was about to slap his right cheek as his left was still throbbing when Draco interrupted with "The same cheek."

He slapped his left cheek again and it hurt even more than the first time.

"Now the other cheek."

Harry did as he was told and Draco rewarded him with a "good boy" that felt totally worth the burning cheeks. 

"You will slap both of your face cheeks ten times each as I count to thirty."

Harry nodded "Okay sir"

"One." Draco started counting.

Harry started slapping his face, trying to do it fast while also trying to cause himself the most pain. He hoped draco was keeping count because he wouldn't be able to. 

"twenty-six. And stop. You've done it and I am very satisfied with you, you didn't try to do an half-assed job"

"Thank you sir" Harry said. His face felt like it was sandwiched between two burning pieces of coals and he had developed a headache from the pain combined with the lack of sleep from the night before.

"Take off your shirt"

"Yes sir" Harry took off his shirt.

"pinch your nipples" Harry's nipples were small dots the size of the mark left by a single teeth of a snake and was hard to pinch. He pinch all of his areolas which were the size of the top of Coca Cola bottle caps. 

"twist them until I tell you to stop"

Harry started twisted them as hard as he could. He started shaking from the pain a bit after about a minute. It seemed like Draco was never going to tell him to stop and his knees too had started aching from kneeling so long. 

When Draco had told him to stop, the area was red and inflamed. 

"Can you get some things for me?" Draco asked. 

"I'll try sir, what do I have to get?" Harry was grateful for any reason to get up from kneeling.

"Clothespins, an wooden spoon and a shoelace"

"May I wear my shirt, sir?"

After draco voiced his assent, Harry stood up on shaky legs and went to hunt for the items. 

He came back with all the twenty clothespins in the house, two shoelaces and an wooden spoon. 

"take off all of your clothes and kneel back down"

Harry stripped himself of his clothes, bringing his erection leaking precum into the plain view of his Master. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this hard, you painslut. Aren't you glad I convinced you to do this toy?" Draco's voice was more confident than ever.

"Yes sir, I'm very glad and grateful to you for it" Harry realized how much he meant it when he voiced it. 

"Now, put a clothespin on each of your nipples"

Most guys have excess flesh beneath and around their areolas but Harry's clung to his ribcage like it was spandex and getting the clothespins on them was a difficult feat. They slipped off his nipples making noises like gunshots fired in a distance and left a stinging pain on his already abused flesh. But he somehow managed to put them on after minutes of toil, his bladder had started signal it's needs rather insistently by them.

"Sir, I need to pee" he said when the clothespins didn't feel like it was about to come off.

Draco was considering something and Harry he would be allowed to go as his bladder felt about to burst. "Go but wear your briefs and soil them"

Harry blushed at the order but nodded. He got up and left for the bathroom, there was no need to ask to wear clothes as the bathroom was adjacent to his room.

Only when he got to the bathroom did he start fearing that the clothespins might fall off and clog the toilet. He considered taking them off but he hadn't been permitted to do so. He decided to squeeze the end of the pin that was clamped on his nipples, it caused a lot pain but lessened the chance of them coming off and ensured he would be holding them if they did.

He sat down and peed. After he was done, he squeezed out as much of his piss as he could so it wouldn't drip on the floor.

He got back in front of his laptop and Master told him to bring a pair of socks. He came back with the pair of socks.

"Now, kneel down, put the brief over your head and stuff your mouth with the socks, worm." Master said, his tone harsh.

Harry hastened to follow the order and found the position to be quite unpleasant. His olfactory senses were being constantly assaulted by the strong, pungent smell of his piss; he really should start drinking more water, complimented by the acrid taste the socks—they were picked up by him from the floor and probably hadn't been washed for a long time— left in his mouth.

"Can you see?" Master asked him. 

He nodded, his turquoise boxers only lend a slight bluish tint to everything and what he saw looked only a bit more blurrier than before.

"Can you tie the ends of the shoelace with two clothespins?" Master asked sounding a bit unsure. 

After he had done it, Master asked him part his knees and put the rest of the clothespins on his inner thighs in a straight line. He put them on with his hands shaking, encountering the same problem he had with his nipples due to his skinniness.

After he was done, he heard Master's mellifluous voice say, "That's perfect, now put your hands behind your head and display yourself to me"

Harry did just that, for how long he did not know but it felt like an eternity and some more. His whole body a big ball of agony, his knees aching, his face throbbing and worst of all was the clothespins. They likely were substitute for nipple clamps and he had read that the flesh becomes numb after having those on but clothespins did not seem to have that feature. The bite was unrelenting, it was increasing by the seconds instead of receding. 

His anguished trance was broken by Master's order of "Take off the brief.".

He took the brief and looked Master's face, he had crooked smirk that conveyed a sadistic amusement and lust shone in his eyes. 

"Take the spoon"

Harry had forgotten about the spoon, he picked it up with some trepidation.

"Hit the front of your thigh hard enough that the clothespins starts falling of your thighs, stop when all of them had fallen off."

Harry tried to follow the instructions, bringing the spoon on his thigh with a thud. The flesh throbbed dully contrasting with the biting sting the clothespins created at being jolted. Tears collected at the corner of his eyes as Harry set a frenzied pace, alternating between the two thighs with thundering hits. 

Tears were streaming down his face by the time clothespins had all fallen off. There was a delightful grin on Master's face at the sight of his tearful state.

"Good dog, pull off the clothespins on your nipples using the connecting shoelace"

He tugged at the shoelace hard, pulling off both of the clothespins at once. 

Master glanced up at the wall to his left and looked back at Harry.

"Masturbate."

Harry nodded at the command and took hold of his weeping cock. He circled his dick with his hand and started moving it along his length until he came shortly afterwards with a cry muffled by the sock in his mouth.

The milky fluid pooled beneath him on the linoleum.

"Get on your hands and knees and rub your face on your spunk until not a drop of it is left"

Harry backed up a bit and put his hands on two sides of the puddle. He lowered his race on it, it was already cold. The smell was distastefully and the act humiliating. There had been this feeling of not-quite-pleasure he had been feeling so far despite or maybe because of the humiliating and/or painful nature of his tasks, it was still there but it seemed to have abated a bit.

He looked at the screen—still on his hands and knees—Draco—who had been palming himself for quite a long time—seemed to be close to cumming. Harry could not see below Draco's chest but he guessed so from the frantic movement of his arm.

"Oh pet, you look absolutely delicious." Draco informed him. 

Harry didn't know if he should get up to be in kneeling position or not, he decided to stay as he was. Draco's face soon had a look of ecstasy and his mouth formed a small "o" and he cried out minutes later as he probably split his seeds.

Draco went and got a box of tissues, then wiped the cum off his hands and cock.

"I guess that's all for today. Get up, take the sock out, wear your clothes, wash your face." 

Harry sat up and took out the sock. 

"Next time, I want your pubes shaved." Draco said imperiously.

"Next time, I'm dominating you." Harry retorted. 

"Oh yeah?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

What was not up for debate though was that, there _will_ be a next time.


End file.
